User blog:Deathblade 100/Season 4 Opener: Daniel Jackson vs Erwin König
Jackson vs Konig.png Jackson vs Konig 2.png The most infamous warriors of the Second World War weren't just the specialist daredevils and elite shock troops we all see in games and movies. The some of the deadliest soldiers were the snipers and we're going to look at two snipers from movies who made their mark on their opponents. Daniel Jackon- the US sniper, whose extreme accuracy made him the go-to guy for Miller in his search for Private Ryan. VS Erwin König- the German sniper instructor, who was called to Stalingrad to eliminate Vasily Zaitsev. WHO...IS...DEADLIEST? To find out the history of war and modern science collide, as we test the weapons and tactics used by these instruments of war. We dissect their strengths and weaknesses and file them in for an all new battle to the death. It’s no rules, no safety, no mercy. It’s a duel to the death as we find out who is the Deadliest Warrior. Daniel Jackson Not much is known about Daniel Jackson's pre war life, other than he grew up in Tennessee and was an excellent marksman in his youth. Jackson served with Charlie Company 2nd Ranger Battalion at the time of the D-Day invasion of Normandy. It was here that he demonstrated his sharpshooting skills, taking out two German machine gun positions, and assisting his Commanding officer, Captain John Miller. About a week after D-Day, Jackson was one of 7 men picked by Captain Miller to assist in the rescue of Airborne Private James Ryan. Along the way Jackson picked off a German sniper by shooting through the sniper's scope, and also helped to take down an MG42 machine gun position. They then found Private Ryan and the men he was with, as they were defending a bridge from the Germans. The squad decided to stay, and help defend the bridge. Jackson was killed in action when a tank spotted him in a bell tower and blasted him away. Weapons: Jackson takes aim with: |-| Primary= M1903A4 Springfield *Range: 700 metres *Round: .30-06 *Magazine: 5 |-| Sidearm= M1911A1 *Range: 70 metres *Round: .45 ACP *Magazine: 7 Erwin König Major Erwin König was a German sniper instructor from Bavaria. During the Second World War, he was deployed to the Eastern Front and sent to the city of Stalingrad in order to counteract the many Soviet snipers in the city including Vasily Zaitsev. When he found Zaitsev, he engaged in a series of cat and mouse tactics to lure the Russian into sight. After a three day stand off, Zaitsev managed to kill the major after a fellow Soviet soldier used himself as bait. Weapons: König retaliates with: |-| Primary= Karabiner 98K *Range: 700 metres *Round: 7.92x57mm Mauser *Magazine: 5 |-| Sidearm= Luger P08 *Range: 50 metres *Round: 9x19mm Parabellum *Magazine: 8 Personal Edges: Primary: König. While neither rifle has an advantage, the users are completely different. Jackson does miss several shots while, König hits his target with accurate, deadly shots. Sidearm: Jackson. The M1911A1 has a larger round and more stopping power. Battle France, 1944 A US patrolman walked over cautiously, as he spotted the glint of sun on metal. Inching closer, he found what had caused the light; a discarded Luger P08. Crawling over to claim the sidearm as a trophy, he failed to notice the barrel of a Karabiner 98k sticking out from a nearby pile of rubble. A second later, the rifle barked its distinct report; Major Erwin König had claimed another victim. Two days later Elements of the 2nd Ranger Battalion under Captain Miller entered the village to retake it from the armies of the Third Reich. As one of the Rangers walked up to speak to the captain, a rifle shot echoed through the street, the bullet embedding itself into the chest of the soldier "Jackson, deal with that sniper!" Miller yelled, as the unit ducked for cover. PFC Daniel Jackson nodded his response and broke off from his squad to set up his position. *** Major König took his eye away from the scope of his Kar98k and ejected the spent casing from his rifle before rechambering and relocating from the two storey farmhouse he was lying in. That tactic would only work once before his opponents caught onto the trick. Sneaking out the backdoor of the building, König noticed the US sniper predictably heading up towards the steeple of the small village church. *** Jackson rested his Springfield M1903A4 against the edge of the windowsill of the church's steeple. Taking aim he could see his fellow squadmates up against cover and searched for his opponent. Setting his sights on the only other high ground; the bombed out ruins of a two storey farmhouse, he clumsily rechambered his rifle with his left hand. Seeing the glint of a sniper scope, he quickly muttered "Lord grant me strength" before firing. Awkwardly rechambering his rifle, he checked his target and cursed; his shot had been off by several inches. Taking aim again, Jackson noticed the slumped position of the opposing sniper and the M1911 pistol at its hip and realised it had been a decoy. Despite the German trenchcoat, Jackson's heart skipped a beat when he noticed the US Army uniform on his target. *** König aimed his Scoped Kar98k at the steeple from his position in the long grass, waiting for the crosshairs to settle on his opponent, smiling coldly as the American had fired his rifle at the dead body of the soldier he had killed two days ago. Gently sqeezing the trigger, König sent the bullet from his Karabiner 98k in a deadly arc through the American sniper's head. Picking up his rifle, König swiftly crawled off leaving the village to the reinforcing German forces. X-Factors Total X-Factors Notes Battle is going to be 1 vs 1 and set in a French village. Votes must be at least one paragraph in length and must have proper punctuation and grammar. Voting ends on the 18th of February. I am not sure if König had a sidearm in the movie. Next time: Stone age slayer face off as the Aztec Eagle, slayer of the jungle, takes on the Polynesian slayers, the Maori. Category:Blog posts